


Loving You is a Piece of...Pie

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Emetophilia, M/M, Master/Pet, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Dean loves pie almost as much as he loves Sam.





	1. Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Things are going to get messy, folks. 
> 
> I didn't feel like tagging every little thing like I normally do, but the biggies are there. If you don't like pet play, skip Chapter 1. If you don't like Emetophilia (vomit), skip Chapter 2.

Sam pushed the door open and followed Dean over to stand by the  _ Please Wait to Be Seated _ sign. They were the only two in the restaurant apart from the employees and a couple in a booth near the back. 

“You mind if we take a look in the gift shop first, ma’am?” Dean smiled and called out to the frazzled waitress. The woman looked confused at first but nodded after she saw where Dean was pointing. Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and led him into the tight quarters that housed stuffed animals, board games, and clothing racks. Sam paused to flip through one of the tour books on the packed shelves. 

“Sammy. Put the book down.” 

Sam raised his head to find his brother leaned against the back wall with his jeans unzipped and his arms resting on the shelf. He arched one brow and smirked as Sam’s jaw practically hit the ground. Sam took a hesitant step forward before glancing over his shoulder to check they were still alone. When he found no one, he started walking towards his brother. 

“Ah-ah. You know the rules, little brother.” Dean kept his voice low and enjoyed the shiver he saw pass through his brother’s body. 

Sam swallowed down the saliva threatening to drip on the wooden floor and lowered himself to his knees. He looked up at Dean. Dean shook his head. Sam leaned forward and placed his hands on the floor in front of him. 

“Good boy, Sammy. Now, come.” Dean kept his eyes locked on Sam as he crawled across the floor until he was sitting on his heels at Dean’s feet. Sam reached towards his cock, but Dean jerked his hips away and tilted his head down at his brother. Sam ducked his head in shame and whimpered. Dean’s pupils dilated. He loved it when Sam made those adorable little noises.

Dean leaned around the clothing rack in front of them to check on the waitress’s whereabouts and almost jumped for joy when he spotted her sitting down at the young couple’s table deep in conversation. They would still have to hurry, but at least they could have a little fun. Dean reached one hand down to stroke Sam’s hair and scratch behind his ear. “You want it, Sammy? Hmm? Does my good boy want his master’s cock?” 

Sam’s eyes zeroed in on the bulge in Dean’s exposed underwear and let his tongue stick out so he could pant freely. He rubbed against his master’s and whined. Of course, he wanted it! 

He was a good boy, he deserved it! 

“You want it, huh? Show me.” 

Sam frowned and pawed at the ground. He wiggled his butt and turned his head so he could lick the hand petting him. 

“Show me, Sammy. Beg.” Oh! That’s what master wanted! Relieved he wasn’t being denied one of his favorite treats, Sammy kneeled and raised his paws to his chest. Master rewarded him with a scratch under his chin. Then Sammy watched as he pulled his briefs down far enough to free his stiff cock and let it hang from the opening of the jeans. Sammy’s mouth filled with saliva as he leaned forward and gave his master’s beautiful cock a gentle lick. He heard Master moan and a hand grip his fur. Sammy opened his mouth and eased it into his mouth before pulling back so he could drool onto it. He used one of his paws to stroke it, replacing his mouth over the shaft and bobbing his head. His master’s grip tightened and encouraged him closer. Sammy inched forward on his knees so that he could swallow Master’s cock all the way down. He felt the tickle at the back of his throat and panicked for a moment. He pulled off to take a breath and then deep throated him again. 

“Yellow.” 

Sam pulled off of Dean’s cock and coughed over the floor. He looked up to see Dean tucking himself back into his pants and zipping up. 

“Oh my gosh! Is he okay?” The waitress leaned down to help Sam up, but Dean beat her. 

“Yeah, just tripped. Are you ready for us--” Dean looked down to read her nametag, “-Alice?” He grinned at her and brushed her arm with his fingertips. She blushed and giggled. Sam couldn’t help the growl that escaped. Dean shot him a sharp look then turned back to Alice. “Please, lead the way.” 

Alice sped through the tables covered with upturned chairs until they arrived at a large booth. The place was going to close in an hour so Sam and Dean would probably be her last customers. The boys followed slowly. Dean placed a hand to the back of Sam’s neck and squeezed. 

“Easy, Sammy. Don’t want to ruin our fun before it even starts, do you?” 

Sam shook his brother’s hand off and crossed his arms. “Don’t, Dean.” 

“Aw, Sammy, c’ mon. I was just playing around.” Dean said with a chuckle. 

Sam was not amused. He hated watching Dean flirt with every woman that walked by. He had only ever hit on one guy in Sam’s presence. The poor sucker had ended up with Sam’s fist in his face. “Whatever.” 

Dean slid into the booth and scooted towards the wall, but Sam ignored him and sat on the opposite side. Dean sighed and turned his attention to Alice. 

She noticed the sudden tension between them and shuffled her feet nervously. “What can I get you two to drink tonight?” 

Sam informed her they would both like water. Dean glared at him and caught her hand before she could leave. “Actually, sweetheart, why don’t you make mine a beer?” She smiled and nodded, headed towards the kitchen. Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother. 

“The hell do you think you’re doing, Dean?” Dean rolled his eyes and rested his arm on the back of the booth. 

“Having a drink.  _ Relaxing _ . You should try it sometime.” As Alice came through the swinging doors, Dean took a moment to appreciate the view and lick his lips. She tittered for a few minutes at the table while setting their drinks down and taking the order. Dean bit his lip and palmed his dick through the denim as he watched her ass. Sam shook his head in disbelief and kicked Dean, hard. 

Dean cursed and glared at him. “Fuck! What the hell, Sam _?” _

“I. am. sitting. right. here.” Sam snarled back at him. 

“Yeah, I see you. And?” Dean raised his eyebrows in question.

“Are you fucking serious right now, Dean!” Sam was about ten seconds away from dragging his brother’s sorry ass out of here. 

Dean rested his arms on the table and leaned forward. He glanced up and pouted at Sam. Sam frowned at him and narrowed his eyes. Dean reached forward and trailed a finger down his brother’s crossed arms. 

“What are you doing.”

Dean’s tongue peeked out to slide along his bottom lip. He coaxed one of Sam’s hands free and gripped it in both of his. “Sammy…” 

“Dean... don't. I’m mad at you.” 

Keeping a hold on Sam’s hand, Dean slid out of the booth and walked around to the other side. He kneeled on the floor and brought Sam’s hand to his mouth so he could kiss it. Sam felt his anger dissolving. Dean dipped his tongue into the grooves and sucked one of the fingers into his mouth. He pulled it from his mouth with a pop and slid his hand up Sam’s chest to tangle in the back of his long hair. Sam tried to stay strong, but then his brother laid the other hand on Sam’s bulge and Sam lost it. 

He yanked Dean off of the floor, shoved the table so he would have room, and then sat Dean on his lap. Dean fisted his hair and attacked his mouth. Sam’s tongue pushed into Dean’s mouth, growling as he palmed his brother’s jean-clad ass. Dean held onto his shoulders when he dipped his head to nip at Dean’s neck. 

“Uh...Sirs?” Alice awkwardly waited as the two men grinded and devoured each other’s mouths. “I’ll just, uh, leave this here…” The only answer was a feral sounding growl from the taller man as he bit into the other man’s neck. She gulped and hurried back to the kitchen. 

“Dean...Dean. Where’s...money?” He fought to get the question out around his brother’s tongue. 

Dean pulled away and started nibbling his ear. “Back pocket.” 

Sam slid his hands into his brother’s pockets and pulled out his ratty leather wallet. Sam fumbled to open it and thumbed a few bills to drop onto the table. It was probably way too much, but she deserved a hell of a tip for putting up with them. 

He stood up with Dean wrapped around his waist and grabbed their to-go bag before making his way to the doors. 


	2. Just a Taste

Dean’s back slammed against the wall as Sam shoved a hand down the front of his jeans. They both growled and worked to shove the offending denim off. Dean stepped out of them and splayed his hands against the wall. Sam pushed his fingers in between Dean’s and licked his ear before trailing soft kisses down his spine. Dean curled his fingers, digging his nails into the concrete as Sam palmed his ass and licked at his taint. 

Sam used his hands to spread his brother’s cheeks apart and take in the view of Dean’s puckered hole twitching against the cool air. He heard Dean whimper and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his ass. Dean sucked in a breath through his teeth and reached back to push Sam’s face towards his eager hole. 

“C’ mon, Sammy. Don’t be a tease.” 

Sam chuckled and reached around to wrap his hand around Dean’s cock. Dean jumped at the unexpected contact and bucked into his grip. Sam stroked him. He groaned at the lack of needed friction though. “Dean. We need lube.” 

He looked over his shoulder and jerked his chin towards the to-go bag sitting on the floor. “It’s in the bag. Take your pick.”

Sam reached blindly into the bag and popped open one of the seven remaining containers, Dean had eaten the first slice of cherry on the way home. He set it on the floor next to him so he could reach more easily and then cupped his hand to gather some of the pie’s filling. He generously lathered his brother’s cock and moaned at the delicious slide of his hand. Dean panted and groaned. Sam could practically hear his brother’s eyes roll back in his head. 

“Oh, fuck. Sammy...that’s...so...hot.” Dean rested the top of his head against the wall so he could watch as his brother smeared sweet golden goo all over his dick. When it dripped down to his balls, he had to fight not to come. 

“Not yet, Dean.” 

“Fuck, Sammy...hurry. I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.” 

“Mmmm. Love the sound of desperation in your voice. Not gonna cum till I tell you, right Dean?” 

Dean focused on his breath, slowing it down. Sam took another glob, this time creamy chocolate pudding, and smoothed it across Dean’s stomach and down his legs. Then he grabbed a third container. He removed the crust and pressed his palm flat into the gooey cherry filling. He repeated the same with his other hand and then carefully stood up. 

“Bend over. Hands against the wall.” Dean did as he was told first bending at his waist and then placing his hands flat on the wall so his ass was primed and ready to receive whatever Sam had in mind. The first smack made him jump. Sam looked down at the red handprint on Dean’s left cheek and groaned. 

“So fucking hot, Dean. Wish you could see this.” Dean shook his ass and begged for another like a good little slut. Sam obliged leaving a matching print on the right side. 

“Fuck. Dean. I need to get in you. Can you handle rough, tonight?” 

Dean’s head bounced up and down as he frantically nodded. Sam reached down and scooped up the rest of the filling in his palm. He covered two fingers in the makeshift lubricant and then circle his brother’s rim before plunging them in...deep. Dean yelled, his poor abused hole protesting too much, too soon. Sam slathered the rest on his erection and laid both hands over his brother’s on the wall before snapping his hips forward and sinking his cock all the way in. 

“Ohhhh fuck! Want you to pound me, Sammy!” 

“That what you want whore? Huh? You want my bruises?”

“Oh, God, Yes! Mark me, Sammy!” 

Sam fucked his brother so hard that Dean’s face would have an imprint from the rough concrete when they were done. He draped himself over Dean’s back and thrust up so he could hit the sweet spot and was rewarded with a series of broken cries. Sam grabbed Dean’s hair and pulled his head back so he could lick the tears from his face. Then he tugged at Dean’s ear and growled. 

“Come for me, bitch.” 

With a loud grunt, Dean came untouched. His entire body spasmed as he shot ropes of cum onto the wall and the floor. Sam had to reach down and squeeze the base of his cock to stave off his own orgasm as Dean clenched around him. Sam finally had to pull out and back away. He leaned against the far wall, his chest heaving. He maintained the painful grip on his dick and dug his nails into his leg. He inhaled deeply, held it, and then slowly released it several times. When his heart rate had slowed somewhat, he removed his fist and sucked the blood from his fingertips. 

Dean chuckled darkly at his brother fighting for control and gathered up the remaining pie slices. He carried them into the shower room and deposited them onto the bench before strolling past his struggling brother and grabbed a chair from the kitchen. He placed it near the showerhead and then walked back out to check on Sam. 

He stroked his fingers down Sam’s cheek and kissed his neck. “You ready, Sammy?” 

“Fuck yes, where do you want me?” 

“This way.” He grabbed Sam’s cherry-pie slicked hand and led him into the tiled room. Sam was pliant, allowing himself to be situated however Dean wanted. He tried the chair first but didn’t like how restrictive it was. Then he thought about lying him down on the shower floor, but that didn’t seem very comfortable for either of them. He finally decided to have Sam lie on the widest bench. Dean smirked, “Perfect.” 

“Glad you’re satisfied. Can you get to it? Freezing my nuts off in here,” Sam grumbled, wiggling impatiently on the cushioned bench. 

“Are you whining, Sammy?” Dean circled his brother until he could crouch down by his feet. “Remember whiney little boys don’t get treats…” He tweaked Sam’s big toe and chuckled at his brother’s hiss. 

“Gonna be good for me, baby?” Sam nodded. Dean smacked the sole of his foot. “Say it.” 

“I’ll be good for you.”

Dean smiled and kissed his ankle.“Good boy.” 

He reached down and dipped his finger in something pale yellow. Sam strained his neck but all he could see was Dean’s chest. Cold, thick custard suddenly dripped between his toes. Dean lowered his mouth over his toes and sucked, licking the custard up as he went. He repeated the process with Sam’s other foot before scooping one of the fruit pies into his hand and rubbing it into the soles of his feet. Sam’s cock twitched with each nibble and lick to his sensitive feet. Dean met his eyes and sunk his head down until Sam’s toes stretched his mouth wide. When he gagged on them, he pulled off and licked. 

Once he was satisfied with Sam’s feet, he used what remained of the blueberry to slowly work his way up his brother’s legs. He only offered a lick to the tip of Sam’s dribbling cock before massaging smooth coconut cream all over Sam’s torso. He licked deep into Sam’s vee-cut before dragging his tongue over his stomach and up to his pert nipples. Dean scooped up more cream and mounded it over each nub. Then he lifted off of Sam’s body to show Sam his barely messy face before he dove in. Sam’s hips bucked up off of the bench as Dean devoured the piles of creamy custard. He scraped his teeth over the sensitive buds and lapped until every last speck was gone. 

Next, Dean dipped his fingers into tangy key lime. He smeared it around Sam’s mouth, along his jaw, down his neck, and even dotted some onto his earlobes. He started with Sam’s throat, kissing and leaving hickeys as he cleaned off the sticky residue. He used his teeth to scrape the filling off Sam’s jaw and then sucked on each earlobe until it was clean. Sam’s fingers twitched with the need to touch his brother. He licked his lips in anticipation and got a taste of tart key lime. He groaned and opened his eyes to find Dean staring at his mouth. 

“God, Dean. Do it. Please.” 

Dean smiled and smoothed a hand through his hair. He laid kisses to Sam’s forehead, nose, eyelids, and cheeks. Sam whimpered and finally,  _ finally,  _ Dean’s lips met his. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, but Dean’s tongue remained in his own mouth. Sam whined and received a slap to his cheek. His head jolted to the side and his eyes widened. 

“You’re doing such a good job, sweetheart. Don’t ruin it.” Dean traced Sam’s lips as he spoke and then gave him a soft kiss. 

Sam avoided his brother’s eyes and mumbled, “Sorry.” 

Dean smiled down at him and ran his hand down Sam’s cheek. “Oh, baby. So good for me…” 

Sam watched as Dean’s hand disappeared below the bench and reappeared covered in more bright green custard. He kept his eyes on his brother as he kneeled down by Sam’s hips. The dessert covered fingers were so close to Sam’s mouth he could almost lick them. Dean chuckled and shook his head, “Not yet, baby. Soon.” 

Dean used his free hand to lift the containers and dump the rest of the pie onto Sam’s crotch. The menagerie of flavors slid down his dick to drip onto his balls and then even further to his asshole. The variety of creamy custard and fruity slime on his lap made Sam feel slightly sick, but when he glanced over to his brother’s face, all he saw was ravenous desire. Sam jerked his hips up and grinned when he saw Dean’s eyes widen a fraction. 

With a pained moan, Dean descended onto Sam’s rainbow dick and thrust his gooey fingers into Sam’s mouth. Sam laved and licked, scraped and sucked until Dean’s digits were bare and he felt like throwing up. Dean, on the other hand, couldn’t seem to get enough. He gobbled up the excess that pooled at the base of Sam’s cock before sucking his balls clean and tonguing his hole. Once those were cleaned off, he wrapped his lips around the sensitive head and sucked. 

Bitter pre-come mixed with creamy custard and sweet fruity pie in his belly. As soon as he deep throated Sam, his gag reflex kicked in. He pulled back and coughed around his brother’s thick member and then dove back down. He gagged again, feeling the desserts shift in his gut. The first hint of ‘too-far’ hit and he swallowed to force it down again. Sam seemed to think that was the perfect move because he suddenly began fucking Dean’s mouth. Each thrust pushing deeper into Dean’s throat until his stomach contents decided enough was enough. 

With the next thrust of Sam’s dick down his gullet, a mixture of cream and thick gooey pie fillings sprayed from the corners of his mouth onto Sam’s stomach and thighs. 

“Oh...shiiittt! Fuck yeah...puke for me, Dean!” 

Whether he wanted to or not, Dean’s body was on-board with Sam’s request. Each time Sam fucked his mouth, gushes of thick chunky vomit oozed from his occupied mouth. When he finally had a break, Dean sat up and pulled off. Sam immediately replaced Dean’s mouth with his hand. 

“Fuck, Dean...you done yet?” Dean shook his head as he felt his cheeks fill once again. Sam guided his head until it hovered about a foot above his crotch. Sam jerked his cock, while his eyes stayed on Dean’s puffed cheeks. When it started to drip between his lips, Dean belched and opened his mouth as a thick stream of vomit poured straight onto Sam’s cock. Before Dean was even finished, Sam was painting his chest with streams of his own. 

As soon as his brother came, Dean pivoted and gripped the shower bar. He twisted the knob with his other hand and felt the water rain down on him as another gush of undigested pie splattered onto his feet. He massaged his belly to encourage it all up and then turned his head so he could gulp down several mouthfuls of water. The water made the next few waves less thick so they came up easier. He moaned as he held on for dear life. The nausea was overwhelming and he was pretty sure he was crying. At some point, Sam came over and began rubbing his back. Then when Dean started whimpering, Sam slipped his fingers into Dean’s mouth and stroked his soft palette until the rest finally sprayed out around Sam’s hand and swirled down the drain. 

Dean panted, trying to catch his breath. Sam gently removed his hand from the bar and turned the water to warm so he could wash them both off. He stood under the spray and let it sluice his brother’s vomit and their impromptu lubricants off of his skin and then pulled Dean flush to his chest. He held Dean with one arm and rinsed his hair with the other. Once the mess was gone, he soaped them up and washed them off. Sam did a thorough check of their genitals and orifices before shutting the water off and wrapping a large towel around Dean’s shoulders. He sat Dean on the bench while he knotted another around his waist and then picked Dean up and walked down the hall to their bedroom. 

Sam laid Dean on the bed and crossed to their dresser to grab fresh underwear and pajamas. It was late May, but after their activities tonight Sam didn’t want to take any chances. By the time he carried their clothes over to the bed, Dean was sitting up and rubbing his aching belly. Dean accepted the boxer briefs, then slipped on his sweats, but left the shirt next to him. Sam frowned while pulling on his t-shirt and once completely dressed, sat down next to his brother and rested a hand on his back. 

“You okay?” Sam asked him. 

Dean shook his head and grimaced at the heavy feeling still in his gut.

Sam frowned again and pulled Dean close so he could kiss his head. “Want some water?” 

“Please.” 

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” He got up and walked back into the bathroom to fill a glass with water. He sighed at the colossal mess still on the floor and figured it could wait until morning. When he got back to the room, Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed hunched over with the trash can between his feet. Sam winced as he leaned forward and burped. Dean scowled when nothing happened and glanced up to see Sam in the doorway. He held out his hand, for the water or his brother it didn’t matter. Sam handed him the glass before sitting down next to him and smoothing his hand up and down Dean’s bare back. 

Dean took his position over the trashcan and chugged the water as quickly as he could. It almost came up twice, but he managed to finish it. He slammed it down on the nightstand and opened his mouth to drool into the bin. He raised his fingers to his mouth and slid them back along his tongue. When he got to his uvula, however, instincts kicked in and he jerked back. Sam moved a hand up to hold Dean’s head in place while he gagged himself. Dean guided them back again but this time when his body tried to resist, his brother held him in place. He retched over the can twice until finally on the third try he coughed and choked up more chunky puke. He grimaced at the feel of slime on his fingers but did it again. 

Sam held Dean still as he puked up the last of the pie. Once he was satisfied with his empty stomach, Sam left to refill the water and gave it to him so he could rinse his mouth. He managed a few small sips and then shoved the soiled can away with his foot. Sam helped him lie down under the sheets before grabbing the can. He rinsed it out in the shower and left it upside down to dry. He borrowed the tall trash can and a roll of paper towels from the kitchen to clean up the chaotic aftermath in the middle of the bathroom. They would have to scrub the tile tomorrow but at least now it wouldn’t smell so bad. 

He replaced the trash can, towels, glass, and towels, then clicked off the light and crawled into bed next to Dean. Dean mumbled, rolled over, threw a leg over Sam’s, placed his hand on Sam’s chest, and sighed. Sam smiled and carded his hand through Dean’s spiky hair. 

“You okay, Dean?” 

Dean snuffled and snuggled even closer, “Too much pie…” 

Sam snorted and wrapped his arm around his brother, “Never thought I would see the day that Dean Winchester admitted he ate too much. Pie even! Practically blasphemy.” 

Dean smacked him lightly on the chest. “Not funny. Don’t like wasting pie. S’pose to stay in my belly, not come spraying out around my brother’s dick.”

“I know. I’m sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting that reaction, you know? I mean, I  _ knew _ I liked you messy and used, but  _ that _ ...Damn, Dean. It was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen. First, you covered in all of that shit, and then you teasing me...then when you….Fuck, Dean, I didn’t stand a chance.” 

“I’s okay, S’mmy. Jus’ wanted you to have fun…” 

“Oh Dean, baby, I had so much fun. Did you?” 

“‘Part from puking pie, yeah.”

Sam stroked his hand along Dean’s arm. “So...you would be willing to try it again?”

Dean pushed up so he could kiss Sam’s chin. 

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I went there. Totally used pie as lube, massage oil, sensory play. Just couldn't help myself ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments welcome!
> 
> p.s. Is it grinded or ground? It is driving me crazy!


End file.
